


Not all monsters are monsters

by IsisKitsune



Series: Prompt Fics [9]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bruce Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hulk Feels, Prompt Fic, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Tony did when he saw Bruce Banner, other than stare like an idiot because <i>OMG it’s actually Dr. Banner</i> was shake his hand and praise him for his work. Though by most people’s standards it was a backhanded compliment, “And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster.” Okay, that had just been to make the odd figure standing so close to Bruce he could have sworn they were touching smile at him.</p>
<p>Bruce wasn’t quite as amused, “Thanks.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not all monsters are monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [Prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/11065.html?thread=24306233#t24306233)

The first thing Tony did when he saw Bruce Banner, other than stare like an idiot because _OMG it’s actually Dr. Banner_ was shake his hand and praise him for his work. Though by most people’s standards it was a backhanded compliment, “And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster.” Okay, that had just been to make the odd figure standing so close to Bruce he could have sworn they were touching smile at him.

Bruce wasn’t quite as amused, “Thanks.”

Tony smiled and stepped back to let the doctor have his space, eyes tipping toward the odd man stepping back away from Bruce in a similar manor as the conversation turned back to finding the Tesseract.

-

In the middle of their talk about Bruce, his supposed demon/monster, and Tony’s own the philanthropist tossed aside the data Bruce had been observing to look through the screen at him. Tony was two seconds away from telling Bruce he could see him, could actually see his supposed ‘monster’ and he wasn’t that bad. But, the figure he now understood was the Hulk stepped closer to Bruce, reaching out to touch his shoulder and he couldn’t help but say, “He’s just trying to protect you, you know.”

That made Hulk tilt his head before stepping back away, Bruce looked confused when the hand left his shoulder but didn’t even attempt to look back toward the smaller giant. That made Tony wonder if he even knew he was there at all.

-

When tempers started to rise and Bruce looked about ready to blow, Tony caught sight of the now increasingly bigger and much more real Hulk circling his arms around the smaller scientist. For a split second he could have sworn he’d seen Bruce’s eyes flash green but Tony shoot his head and looked up at Hulk with pleading eyes. _He’s not in danger, he’s just mad. Let him be mad._ Tony smirked the instant Hulk stepped back while Steve started ranting at him. “Why shouldn’t he blow off a little steam?”

“You know why!”

Tony didn’t miss Hulk’s glare at Steve, even though he didn’t try to touch Bruce again when it turned into an entire room full of raised voices.

-

Not a soul could explain why Hulk even caught Tony when he fell. Well other than Hulk, Tony knew… He just wasn’t telling and he doubted anyone had the set to try to get Hulk to answer their questions when he just stood nearby as Tony got upright and grunted softly when he helped Tony stay on his feet when one leg locked up and nearly landed him face first in the ruble again. “Thanks Big Guy. Or do you prefer Hulk? Bruce, uh, Bruce isn’t fond of that…”

Hulk just chuckled and smiled at him, Tony took that as a ‘doesn’t matter’.

Tony probably should have told Bruce, even after he watched with utter fascination as he witnessed Hulk pulling himself away from the meek doctor. Bruce stumbled back as his skin started paling back to its normal color. “Easy Brucey, don’t want to trip,” Bruce grumbled at him while the nearby mini-giant smiled at Tony helping him. “Hulk saved me, so quit looking at me like you caved in my armor,” was the first thing out of his mouth when Bruce looked mortified at the ruined suit. “Come on, let’s get shwarma, on me!” Hulk didn’t even step closer when Tony threw an arm over Bruce’s shoulder, though Tony gave him a big smile when Bruce rubbed his eyes to try to clear his head. “Thanks big guy.”

Hulk opened his mouth, Tony frowned when nothing came out before the mini-giant shrugged and smiled at him. He’d have to fix that problem…

-

When Bruce had agreed to stay at the Tower, Hulk had been grinning ear to ear. Tony still wondered if big green had some say in that or what because the moment Bruce had started stammered through accepting the invitation Hulk had been nodding furiously at him even before the doctor could get the subject of the conversation out. “Stay as long as you like, and I mean it Bruce. You don’t have to go disappearing in the middle of the night just because you get annoyed that Thor eats all the Pop tarts or Clint seems incapable of putting milk on the list when he uses the last of it…” Bruce just chuckled when Tony looked more annoyed at the memories than Bruce would have been.

“I, I can’t guarantee that I will stay long.”

Tony just patted his shoulder and made sure to step just far enough back from him to cause his side to brush against Hulk’s ‘non-existence-ness’. “I mean it. My home is your home. You’re welcome here anytime, for however long you want to stay.”

Tony smiled wider when Bruce looked confused at him. Tony noticed Hulk reaching out to try to touch his shoulder, even though all it did was phase through him, it still made him grin at him.

-

Tony smiled when all it took was day two of Bruce moving in for him to find the man passed out at a table in one of the labs. He chuckled softly when the green giant that was sitting on the floor with his back against the chair blinked up at him. “Sleepy, big guy?” Hulk nodded and looked to yawn, though Tony doubted he wouldn’t feel the sound from here if he was in his corporeal form. “How long has he been down here?”

Hulk rubbed his eyes and stood up to look over Bruce’s shoulder at the watch on his arm before a green finger waved in the air, looking to be counting before he held up both hands then seven more fingers. Tony looked surprised. “And you didn’t tell him to go to bed?” Hulk huffed, Tony knew that look by now as he shrugged and shook his head. “He can’t hear you either can he?” Hulk shook his head then frowned and reached out to touch Bruce’s shoulder, “Whoa big guy, let him sleep. I know you’d rather talk to me but Bruce needs to rest and turning into a green giant just so we can talk isn’t going to help.”

Hulk pouted and sat back down behind Bruce’s chair, slumping down. “Hey now, I didn’t mean I didn’t want to talk to you. I just, it hurts Bruce to change. You wouldn’t want to be woken up by pain would you?” Hulk frowned and looked away, shrugging.

Bruce stirred, “Tony? What time is it?”

Tony smiled at Bruce grabbing for his glasses and looking at his watch, “It’s time for all good little scientists to go to bed.” Bruce grumbled as Tony helped him stand up. “Come on, big guy, you should know better than to fall asleep anywhere. Ceiling Clint could be watching and waiting to draw on you with Sharpies or something.”

Bruce chuckled, “You’re not honestly calling him that…”

Tony saw Hulk chuckling as he sleepily followed, “If it makes you laugh, damn right I am.”

-

Hulk looked so bored while the science duo worked… It was heartbreaking when the big guy just sat down nearby Bruce and huffed and looked around with nothing else to do. Tony would frown at him, Bruce thinking it was due to the failed attempts at their current project while he offered a few alternative methods. “Sure, go with that,” Tony mumbled as he tapped a screen and suddenly Hulk jerked back as a screen close by him lit up, making him smile at the cartoons now showing on it. Bruce blinked at him as if he doubted his sanity. “Hey, I’m not all AC/DC and machinery all the time you know. Sometimes I like to get back to the classics.” Bruce was smirking like he wondered how the hell a coyote chasing a roadrunner off a cliff was a ‘classic’ by his standards. Hulk was busy laughing and watching with wide eyes. At least one of them was amused by it, okay make that two.

A commercial came on while they were in the middle of a breakthrough. Tony blinked at Hulk waving an oversized hand at him. “What’s up big green?”

Hulk pointed to the screen now showing someone signing, he frowned and tilted his head. “Sign language? Oh, it’s how people that can’t speak or hear communicate with others.”

Hulk smiled softly, questioningly as he pointed to Tony then tapped his chest. “Huh, how did I not think of that?” Hulk chuckled and tilted his head. “Okay, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Tony.” Bruce’s voice sound even smaller than usual. “What are you talking about?”

“Teaching Hulk sign language,” Tony automatically answered, one thought completed his mind already returned to their task as if nothing had happened.

“Tony,” Bruce looked scared.

Tony winced when he realized what he’d just admitted, “Woops… Uh, yeah, I can see your greener half whether or not you’re you or him. Is that going to be a problem, because we seem just fine with it.” Tony signaled to where Hulk was standing close to Bruce, under normal circumstances too close. “Bruce, he’s going to try to get you to change if you keep acting so scared. Which, by the way, isn’t a bad thing, I’d just rather have my science bro here to help me finish this. Hulk, sorry big green but your hands are too big.” Hulk chuckled but stayed close enough to keep his hand resting on Bruce’s shoulder, as if to comfort or protect.

“How long has this been going on?”

“Since the moment I met you.” Tony shrugged as if it was just another day while Bruce looked mortified. “Is this going to be a problem?”

Bruce looked down at the tool he had been using, “I didn’t think anyone else could see him.”

Tony blinked, “You’re telling me you’ve been ignoring him? Bruce that’s just cruel!”

“No, no, not the way you can apparently. I only see him in my reflection… I thought it was just a subconscious thing, trying to remind me he was still there, wanting out.”

Bruce tensed up when Hulk’s arms circled around him, Tony smiled, “It’s okay Bruce, let him out for awhile. He’s just been cooped up too long.”

Bruce looked confused at him while Tony smiled at the mini-giant now curled around his back, holding him tight, threatening to merge with him. “But, he could hurt you.”

“He won’t, he just wants to stretch, to be real for awhile. Tell me you wouldn’t want that too after being no better than a ghost for so long?”

Bruce sighed, Tony could tell the moment he gave up the fight when he leaned back into the embrace and the transformation just flowed over him.


End file.
